SWTCW - Different Love
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: It is a Ferusoka story. Ferus Olin was actually a Padawan with Anakin but I just thought that Ahsoka and Ferus would be sweet together. They actually don't like each other. But they get on a mission, which took longer than they thought. After time they learned to count on each other...
1. Befriend, or not

**Ahsoka's POV**

I stand at the plattform. My master right beside me. Making some bad jokes. He tried to push me to smile. But I wasn't in that mood. I have to do a mission with another Padawan. I didn't even know who it is. How can I trust him or her? I really hoped it would be a girl.

I looked down on Master Yoda who also stand beside me, also so serious as I was. Anakin was the only one how wasn't serious. I punshed him slightly at his arm, as he had made a new very bad joke.

„Are you exited?" he asked finally. I sign heavily.  
„Master, your acting like a youngling." I said. He was still smiling.  
„There they come." he said.

I looked in front and saw Twil'ek. A female Jedi Master. The Padawan was...Oh man,...it was a boy.  
Great. Then I saw who it was. Ferus. Ferus Olin.I can't fight and work with that boy. He is so...'unnice'. Everything has to be perfect. Everything has to be like it is planed.  
Like he said:  
„Everything happend exactly planed. Without a planed nothing can happend exactly as we want it."  
I could have laugh in front of him. I never had heard someone talking so a rabbish like this guy.  
I smiled slightly as I remembered that day.

I waked up from my mind. They stand a few meters away from us. Ferus was looking as his data-ped. Could he actually live without that thing?  
I bow sliglty as I said my name to Jedi Master Siri Ortuny. She was a very nice Master. Ferus and here where so different. I guess that they are often in conflict. Or not.

He finally put his data-ped down and looked at her. He looked slightly shocked. Like 'Oh man, I have to work with her. That will become great...'  
I guess we will be in a big conflict at this mission. Someone how actually do what needs to be done sometimes without plan, like me, against...him.

I looked to Master Yoda who told us the basic of the mission. Delivering food. Why can't the clones do that? Oh I forgot they can't speak the language of this specias. I'm the only one. I can speak it like my normal language. I don't know why but it was so.

I said goodbye to my master and walked with Ferus to the shuttle. Iwas surprised that he didn't fall with this ped in front of him. I smiled slightly as I saw Artoo.  
„Hey buddy."  
I walked to him and he said also hello.

I saw at Ferus view that he was confused that I called a 'simple' Astromec, buddy. Artoo was much more than a 'simple' Astromec. He was a real with who you could count of. I sat down on the Pilot chair. Ferus sat down in the back of the ship.

„You can come here. Were not biting." I said with a sligtly smile on my face.  
„Haha, very funny." he said. He was still sitting in the back part of the Shuttle.  
I was glad that is was the same shuttle which we had flew to Mortis.  
I started the engines and fly away. As I was in the space I tipped down the coordinates and started the hyperspace after checking the coordinates again and again.

„Tell me if something works or looks strange okay, buddy?"  
Artoo bleeped and I stood up and walked into the back part. He was still sitting on one of the beds. Looking at his ped.

„If you want to eat or drink someting, everything is in the cabinet left to you."  
I said. He was wincing slightly. Maybe he hadn't noticed that I had walked to him. How could someone like him be a Padawan learner?

I sign and walked to the cabinet. I took a water baddle and an apple and walked back to Artoo.  
I closed the door behind me. Fortunatly one nice and friendly person...droid was with me.  
Artoo was a thousand times better than Ferus.

I sat down at the pilot chair and bit into my apple. I put the seat back and put my feet on the low dashboard. I thought about the planet on which we will arrvied. Almathea. It lay on the other side of the galaxy. I threw the uneatably rest of my apple into the rabbish and tried to get some sleep.

-

I turned to the side, still sleeping. I forget that I wasn't in my bed so I fell of the pilot chair on to the ground. I waked up immediately. I stand up and looked at the clock.  
_'Wow, I sleep two hours.'_ I thought slightly sarcastic.

I opened the door and looked after Ferus. He laied in his bed. Sleeping. He still hold his ped in his hands. I cangend the water battle and went back.  
_'Six hours left...'_ I thought and sign.

I thought about calling Anakin. I was bored and I was sure he was it also.  
„Artoo, try to conect Anakin."  
Artoo beeped and I saw that the projector activated itself.  
It beep four times until I heard his voice.

„Master, it's me Ahsoka."  
„Oh, hey snips. I guess your still in hyperspace, huh?"  
„Unfortunatly, yes."  
„And how is he?"  
„Ferus? Aweful. I didn't see him without his data-ped. He still didn't talk. He can sleep on his bed. I have to sleep on the pilot chair."  
„Why that?"  
„He didn't want that,...Let me replay what he said_ 'I don't want to have some else near by me when I sleep. Someone I trust is okay, but not you.'_"

Anakin looked slightly shoked.  
„Yes. I even thought that is crazy, but if he want's to sleep alone. He can have it. I just have Artoo."  
„He is by you? I searched the whole day for him."

I smiled. That was Anakin. The way he lives and breaths.  
„How long do you still have to fly?"  
„Six hours, I guess."  
„Oh man. I didn't want to change with you, snips."  
„Thanks. This helps me immensely, skyguy."  
"Wow, it's along time ago that you named me, like this."  
"I know. I just had to say it."I said smiling.  
"i enjoy talking to you, but Obi Wan and I have go on a mission."  
"Which?"  
"Saving some innoscents on Nal Hutta." he said rolling his eyes.  
"Than, have fun."  
"Bye, snips."  
The transmittion ended. I sign and tried to fall asleep again.

"Wake up!" he screamed right into my ear.  
I fall again of the chair.  
I stood up and saw directly in his face.  
"You don't have to scream into my ear!" I said loudly.  
He saw directly into my eyes, also I did. They were green with a little bit brown inside. Then he went back into the back of the shuttle. I followed him.  
"Why did you wake me up?"  
"I thought you want to make something to eat?"  
"Oh boy,...wh..what?! I should make something to eat? You can't be serious."  
"Ehm. I guess I am."

I crossed my armes in front of my chest.  
"If you want to have something to eat. Make it yourself, or eat something that is still ready. But don't wake me up for something like this!"  
I was angry. I was tired. Had just sleeped three hours. And I definatly didn't want to _'cook'_ for that boy. By Anakin or Obi Wan is it something else, but by him? Did he really think I am only here to _'cook'_ for him?

I walked back to the cockpit, closing the door without waiting for a respons from him.  
If he want to eat. He hat to do it himself.

**Ferus's POV**

Great. I can't cook. This is the only thing I can't why should I? We have a canteen. I thought she would cook, 'cause she do it always. I even heard that. She is a Togruta and can't eat the things a human can. I sign and tried to cook something. I found a recept.  
I tried many times. But it didn't work.

"Some help?"

I truned to the door. She stand there. Here armes where crossed in front of her chest and she lend sligtly against the wall.

"Sure." I said.

I stepted back. She closed all books and laied my ped aside. She threw the carbitch away and started to cook. She didn't even touched the food or something else. She just hold her hands above all of it. She used the force. She used it as a lesson.

As fast as she had started so fast where she to finished it. She made pasta. I didn't even know that she could eat it. She put some pasta on two plates and give me one.

"You own me one." she said as she sat down on the pilot chair.  
As she began to eat, I went to her and sat down on the CO-pilot chair. As I began to eat and looked short to her, I remembered her sea-blue eyes. They were bright blue at her pupilarry's and they become darker and darker to the end. I never had seen such beautiful eyes.

I shocked slightly my head. What do I thinking? I lost focus. That was the first time that I lost focus, 'cause a girl. Don't think about it Ferus. Focus!  
I continued eating.

She had finished and walked back. She put the plate back and retuned. She sat down and looked at the navi-computer.  
She signed.

"Oh man. There is a fog in the middle of nowhere and we have to fly around it."  
"How long?" I asked.  
" Eight almost nine...The best would be to sleep. It would be better for the mission. 'Cause we will also have to travle on the ground."

I sign and nodded. She streched a little bit. I guess it must be very uncomfortable on the pilot chair.  
"You can sleep on the bed, if you want."  
She looked at me with a raised eyeybrow.  
"But you said, that..."  
"I know what I said. And it was stupid."

It had been really stupid. She nodded and said.  
"Thank you."  
She stand up and went to the free bed. She put the blanket aside and laied down, with her back to me. That was the first time I realized her free back. I liked her outfit. The council has said that we should creat our own outfits. She did great work.

_'Ferus! What are you thinking! Focus!'_ I thought.  
I went to my bed and laied down. I turned my back to her and tried to fall alseep.  
I heard that she breathed means she had fallen asleep. She even heard the Astromec rolling to them. Why did she call this Astromec...buddy?  
I've got to sleep...


	2. The adventure begins

**Ahsoka's POV**

I heard the beep of Artoo. It was annoying me. I turned around and he was shining with his light directly in my face.  
„Oh...Artoo! Turn it off!" I screamed slightly. I hold my hands for my eyes. Finally Artoo turned his light off. I stood up and robbed my eyes.

I saw over to Ferus. He was still sleeping.  
„Artoo, wake him up. I will land with the shuttle." I said.  
I walked to the cockpit and sit down at the pilot chair.  
The hyperspace ended as I turned the shuttly to manually. I landed in the hangar of the Jedi cruser and turned of the engine. I stand up and walked to the back. Ferus was already awake. We both left the shuttle and went to the bridge.

**Ferus's POV**

She talked to the Admiral and the captain...normal. I guess they know each other good.  
She called the Captain _'Rex'_. I saw that he had made a joke 'cause she laughed and he sliglty, too.  
I've never heard such a beautiful luagh.

_'Ferus focus! Why do I lost so it so often in the last time?'_ I thought.

The captain gathered all men on the bridge. She stept for and explained the mission.  
After she had finished she walked over to me.

„If it is okay for you, then I will go with Rex and you will go with Fives."

I nodded. We both went to the hangar.

„Just let you know that, but we have to wear our winter clothes. The temperature on the planet is -15 °C."  
„Oh, thats nice. What's the name by the way of the planet?"  
„Almathea, why do you ask?"  
„Just asked. No reason."

She looked a short time thoughtfully at me. Than she turned to into a small room and picked up a mantel. I guess that this is hers. It looked very comfortably to me. She took it over and put the hood down.

She picked up a winter jacked and hold it over to me. I took it and put it over. She went out of it and closed the door. We arrived at the Hangar. She went to the gunship with rex in it and I went to Five.  
We flew out of the Hangar.

**Ahsoka's POV**

The gunship landed. The Pilot opened the door. A strong gust of wind with snow flew toward us. I hold my arm for my face and stept into the snow. I sank down in it to the ankle. I trembled sliglty. I knew that Almathea was to the half a cold and death planet, but not this cold.

The base was surround from a deflector shield. That means we can't fly directly to it. The base was also half in an ice-mountain. Another gunship landed a few meters away. Ferus and Fives walked out with some other clones. They came to us.  
I saw at Ferus view that he didn't know what to do right now. I guessed he wasn't that often outside.  
„Where do we go now? Here is nothing." he said.  
I rolled my eyes and said.  
„Follow me and pay attention."  
I smiled slightly as I realized that I had talken like my Master.

I went to ice wall. I laied my hand against it and closed my eyes. The ice breaked under my hand and a passage was to see, through the ice. I looked back and said.  
„Let's move. They waiting on us."  
I tried to look at Rex, like I would just say it to him.  
I guess Ferus got it, 'cause he looked pissed.

Rex passed Ferus and walked directly behind me. The clones followed him. Ferus pushed past the other, until he was right beside me.  
„You're not often on missions, right?" I asked.  
I tried to be nice, I actually didn't know why I was doing this...

„Not often, no. We are actually alway in space, for the clones. We train them a little...,and you?"  
„Out it this way, I'm glad to have sometimes free." I said.  
„Oh yeah. I forgot. Your master is the one, who throws himself into every fight." he said.

I could have screamed angry in his face. How could he spoke about Anakin like this?! He didn't know him. He only know him from words of others. He didn't met him as he was really himself.

"You don't know him." I said and turned to face him. I was little angry and looked like this to him as I continued. "Don't walk about people you don't know. I didn't even talk bad about your master, didn't I?"

He swallowed and nodded. I walked further. He wanted to say something, but he didn't try to say it.  
We finally arrived at a metal door. Rec stept for and opened it with a code. We stept inside.

In the base was it warm. About 25°C. We took the winter clothes off and walked to the elevator which brought us to the bridge. I sensed that Ferus was looking at me. Maybe he was sulky of what I said. But I won't say _'sorry'_, if he also don't do it.

I walked out of the elevator as it stopped. I was slightly surprised as I saw a familiar person.  
"Thanks for your help so far, Senator." I said.

He turned around and smiled slightly as he noticed that I was it.  
"Hey, Ahsoka. Nice to see you. How is your shoulder?"  
"Fine thanks, Lux. I didn't know that you would be here as well."  
"Yeah, but I have to go now. My task was that I have to wait for two jedi. I thought it mind be you and your master."  
"Unfortunately not. It's just me and ... well, Ferus."

Lux looked around me and noticed him.  
"Oh man, that guy." he said signing.  
I had told him about Ferus as we met each other the first time. I thought he had forgotten him.  
He had called him _'The to be perfrect guy...'_.

Ferus stept for and looked at Lux.  
"And who are you?" he said.  
"Lux. Lux Bonteri."  
Ferus nodded slightly.

I wished that I would know what both think right now. That would be very interesting especially for me. I signed short and turned to Lux as they had stare at each other for five minutes.  
"I guess you shuttle is ready." I said.

Lux nodded. He walked to the elevator. He stopped in front of the door. I saw that he gathered all his courage to say the next words.

****„Would you like to come with me?"  
He looked directly in my eyes.  
„Sure." I said and was glad that my voice was strong.  
I went to elevator and get in. Ferus was about to come with us, but I closed the door right in front of him.

„You really don't like that guy, huh?" he said.  
„You have no idea" I said with a slight smile.

We went out of the elevator and to his shuttle. I stopped and he walked further.  
Before he entered he stopped to. He looked to the ground. He took his breath before he turned back to me and kissed me carefully on my left cheek. Then he walked as fast as he could into the shuttle and flew out.

Wow. I still stand there. Shocked. He had kissed me. This time voluntarily. I smiled short than I shocked my head and went back.


	3. How to react?

**Ferus's POV**

She had just closed the door in front of me. I could let that he was attached to her.  
_'Why do I care about that?!'_ I thought. I just have to forget that guy. But how did he know about me? Mybe she had told him about our _'conflict'_.

„So boys! Let's get this over with!" she said as she walked to us. The captain nodded and left with a few clones. I walked to her.  
„How do you met this guy?" I asked as I stood beside her.  
„Why should I tell you?" she said snippy.  
She didn't even looked at me. I felt the anger in my.

„I don't care about, what you're thinking over me or Lux. Just stop asking and annoying with it." She said as she faced me. I tried to look in her eyes, but I couldn't. I looked away.

„Now let's go. The other count on us." she said and walked to the elevator.  
I was surprised 'cause her ton has changned. Not so angry and snippy as before. More carefully and ... normal.

I followed her and walked into the elevator. She stand beside me. Her armes crossing in front of her chest. She didn't say something. I thought about asking her something but I didn't.

We walked over to the small room and picked up our winter clothers and took them over. After that we walked to the gunships.  
„What are we going to do now?" I asked.  
„Didn't Siri explain you what we gonna do?" She said annoyed.  
I shook my head.

She sign loudly.  
„We fly with the gunships to empty base of the seperatist. Searching for some answers."  
„Oh, okay." I said.  
We walked into different gunships. The door of it closed and flew out of the hangar.

**Ahsoka's POV**

The mission will be great with someone, who didn't even know what we do!  
I signed heavily.  
„He is going to annoying your, right commander?" Rex asked.  
„Right. He is definatly going to annoying me, Rex. I just hope he didn't die on this mission, when he didn't know what we do."  
He nodded.  
„Oh I forgot, The general tried to contact you." hesaid.  
„Oh. When?"  
„For 30 mintues."  
„Great."

I turned to Artoo and said.  
„Send Master Skywalker a message that we are going to the mission right now. If he want to contact me, than he should do it on my comlink."  
Artoo beeped and sent the message to Anakin.

Soon we arrived at the station. The door opened and we walked out. The Snow-Storm was getting worse. We had to hurry up. We walked inside the seperatist-base. I saw the droids laying on the ground.

„No shut wounds." said Rex.  
„But what had killed them then?" I asked and looked around.  
„Maybe this." said Ferus. He was on floor above us and looked down. „You should come here." he added.

I walked with Rex upstairs. I almost fall 'cause the ice on the stiars, but Rex had cought me. We arrived by Ferus.  
„So..." I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest. „What killed them?"

„I'm not sure." he said and gave a spear over to me. I looked at it. It was a normal spear.  
„Maybe some natives." said Rex.  
„Could be possible." I said and laid the spear on the ground.

„Let search further." I said and we walked upstairs again. I could see my own breath. I hate to admit it, but I was slightly freezing. But I didn't care at this moment. Dead droids laid everywhere. Noone of them had a shut wound.

„Not even in the walls are shuts." said Rex.  
„They muast have attacked when all of them were loading." I said.

I looked over to Ferus, he was staring at me.  
„Could you please stop that!" I said angry.

He swallowed and looked away. This boy makes me paranoid. I signed.  
We walked on. I heard something beeping. I hold my _ear_ on the wall. It came from it. It became faster. Than I noticed what it was.

„A bomb!" I said. „All out of the base!"  
I graped Rex with the force and float him to the exit. Ferus and I jumped from the floor down to Rex and ran with him and the others out.

A short time after we were out the base exploded. Unfortunatly not only the base explode. Also the gunships.  
The shockwave threw us all of our feet. I turned around and looked at the destroyed gunships.  
„Great." I said.  
„Now we are stuck in the middle of nowhere, and nobody know where we are!" said Ferus angry to me.

I turned to him. Eyes wide.  
„So it is now my fault? I am sorry, that this happend so _perfect_ as you wanted. That can happen to everyone, everywhere! So shut up and spare me you jabbering!" I said.

Oh man, I don't know why but this boy is a completly desaster. No wonder why he is never out. Why do I have to go on this mission with him? Showing him how to act right? That is the job of his Master not mine.

He looked hurt, but I didn't care. This boy was worse than I was. I mean we are slightly same, but I know what to do. I grown up in the war, he didn't. He don't know how to act when someone attackes...He _had_ to learn that.

I walked over to Artoo.  
„Try to find a way to contac the base." I said and crossed my arms.  
The storm was getting worse. I couldn't see some of the clones.  
„Listen! We all go inside, we have to hide from this storm!" I shouted so that everyone could hear me.

We walked inside the seperatist base, or what was left from that. A part of it was untouched, with a roof. That must be enough. The clones sat down and laid theirself against the wall. I stood, still crossing my arms.

I saw Ferus freezing. Maybe he was the a little bit more sensetive to cold weather that I was, but he was a human. Whatever. Artoo rolled against my leg. Beeping.  
„Try again." I said. He beeped again. „Than try again!" I shouted slightly.  
Artoo beeped sad.  
„Sorry, bud. I know you try hard." I said and laid my hand on him.

I thought about something, that had Anakin showed me.  
„Rex, you have a radio device, don't you?" I asked him.  
„Yes commander." he said.  
„Can I have it?" I asked.

He looked slightly confused but he clipsed hit off his helmet and gave it over to me.  
„Thank you." I said.  
I broke my comlinc into two. Ferus walked over to me.  
„What are you doing?" he asked.  
„I learned that from my master." I said.

I bound the cimlinc with the radio device. It beeped short. Than I walked over to Artoo and put the connetcion point into a clip from Artoo.  
„Try again. You should now reach the base." I said.

Artoo tried again to contact the base. I signed and laid myself against a wall.  
„Is this the first time you're traped?" I asked Ferus.  
He was very nervous.  
„Yes...I guess." he said and walked over to me.  
„Just calm down yourself. They will find us." I said with a short smile.

**Ferus's POV **

I stand in front of her. I didn't really realized that I was mooving closer to her. Suddenly she looked to Artoo, who had beeped. She walked quickly to him.

„Good, send them our coordinats." She said.  
„God news everyone! The base send gunships to pick us up." she said.

The clones signed all. Rex looked to Ahsoka.  
„Thank you commander."  
„Everytime, Rex." she said and boxed Rex slightly against his arm.

I don't know why but I wanted to be a friend to her like Rex was, I wanted it so _bad_. Soon the gunships came and we walked in. I saw Ahsoka and Rex jocking. I wanted to laugh with them, but I was to shy...Somtimes I hate moe for that. But I was sure I will get my change to be befriend with Ahsoka, but when?


	4. Strange Feeling

**Ferus's POV**

We arrived at the base and I was surprised. Nobody was here. Ahsoka stood beside me after we had left the gunship. She was irritaed like I was.

She gave Rex a signal to load the clones blaster. We walked slowly deeper into the base. I could tell it wasn't so warm in here, anymore. It was really cold. What had happend?

We walked to the elevator. Ahsoka pressed the button and it drove up to the bridge. I choked almost on my own breath as I saw it. All clones who had been here, … dead.

I saw over to Ahsoka and she was shocked as well. I looked over to Captain Rex. I don't wanted to know what he feels right now. As I looked over to Ahsoka, saw I her breath. It was warmer than the air here.

I walked over to the room with the engine for the warm air. It was destroyed. Completly. I felt Ahsokas breath at my neck as she looked at the destroyed engine, as well.

„Seems like we aren't alone, anymore." she said into my neck.

I felt a shower on my back, as she was so near to me. I looked over to her and our faces where beside each others. She swallowed and walked back to the clones.

„Gather all you can find to warm up yourself."

The clones did as she said. I walked meanwhile to the transmitter. It was destroyed as well.  
„Whoever was that … He attacked after we had called after support."  
„Right, but who?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and thought. I tried to repair the transmitter, but I didn't work. I signed and looked over to her. She seemed to got lost in her mind. Whatever that means. I just had heard it from another Padawan.

The clones came back with blankets and some things which they can burn down. I saw Ahsoka counting the clones. She said put them into groups of two and told them what they had to do. I didn't heard what she said to them.

She walked over to me and stood than beside me, watching the clones as they stared a little fire.  
„I look after the engine. If I don't return after ten mintues, then send someone."  
She said after 30 mintues. I nodded and she walked away.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I had to use the stairs, the elevator was frozen. I almost fall 'cause of the ice on the stairs. I saw very clear my own breath as I walked nearer to the engine. Actually had this engine to warm up the base, but now.

I reached the door of it. I opened the door with the force, 'cause it was to frozen to get it open with both hands. I walked down the small corridor to the engine. I could see it. It was completly frozen.  
I wanted to get nearer as I slipped.

I could hold myself as I graped a iron rod. Not a good idea. My hand first felt extremly hot than extremly cold. I let go of the rod and looked at my palm as I stand again. I had freezer burn in it. You could see where I had touched the rod. Even through the glove.

I bit on my lip and walked back. Trying not to fall again at the same place. I still hold my hand as I reached the bridge. But I let go of it as Ferus looked at me. Sometimes he was worse than Anakin. Both overprotective.

I could understand it by my master, but by Ferus. I guess it didn't help to hide it. He felt the pain through the force. He walked over to me and took my hand. He took the glove away and sniffed the air as he saw the big wound.

I was surprised as well, but I had thought I wouldn't be this big and deep.  
„What happend?"  
„Nothing. I just supported myself as I slipped down there."  
„It's not nothing. We have to close the wound."  
„It's not a big deal."

He looked up at me. I looked in his eyes. Yet I felt this strange feeling in my stomach. What actually told me that something was wrong, but this was different. The feeling came from the way he hold my hand and looked me in the eyes.

I cleared my throat and took my hand out of his grip.  
„It's nothing."  
I put the glove over my hand and turned to Rex.

I felt Ferus view on my back. I felt like I had fire in my hand. Only at the places he had touched me. A strange fire feeling. Not a hurting one, … no. Completly different. I signed.

**3 Hours later … **

I looked at R2 who showed us how warm / cold it was. -10 °C. We won't get alive out of this if we just sit here and don't do anything.

I stood up and walked over to the transmitter. I saw Ferus had tried to repair it. He had made a good job. He just forget to connect two things. I connected them and a holo-message was to see. It showed as the clones were attacked by something.

„These things aren't droids."  
„Right, but I can't see what it is. R2? Could you try to connect the temple?"

The little droid beeped and tried. Suddenly showed the Transmitter a picture of my master. He looked shocked as he saw me and Ferus trembeling heavily.

„Snips, we had tried to conntect you for three hours."  
„I know. Can we discuss this later? We really need someone who pick us up here."

I hadn't to explain why. My master heard it in my voice as my teeth rattled. I had wrapped my arms around myself and was pale in my face. Anakin nodded and said.  
„We will do what we can to be as fast as possible by you."  
„Thanks, master."

The transmition ended and I felt again a cold wind. The glas from the bridge was broken 'cause of the ice. I heard Ferus as he sat down and graped a blanket and put it over his body. He had a Jedi-Tunic. I was in my new Togruta-Outfit. I couldn't feel myhands so good anymore. They are almost frozen.

I walked over to the window and looked out. Cold wind flew in my face. I heard someone coughing. We are going to die here. My master will need maybe two hours to get here. I signed and I guess Ferus heard it.

„Come, sit down. You should warm up yourself."  
I looked over to him. He hold out his arm with the blanket over it. I bit on my lip. He had really asked if I wanted to be warm up by him, by sitting in his arm. He had tried to hide it with his words, but I had heard it out of it.

I swallowed and nodded. I walked over to him and sat down in his arm. He wraped his arm around me and hold me close to him. He was so warm. Togrutas get fast really cold, humans not so fast. I laid myself on my side and my hand on his chest as well as my head.

He laid the blanket over me and wrapped now both arms around me. I know my master would freak out when he would see us like this, but I didn't care. I would do in this moment more to be warm, or alive.

I could hear his heartbeat and it calmed me down. He rested his chin between my montrails and signed. I have to admit, … I enjoyed laying like this in his arms. Even if I know it was actually forbidden, but I didn't cared about that right now.

[...]


	5. Cold Weather

**Ahsoka's POV**

I felt that someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and heard the person signing in relief. Finally I could see who it was. Ferus.

„I thought you're dead."  
„I don't die this easy, … I guess."

I tried to make a joke, but my weak voice destroyed it. Whatever the joke hadn't work, anyway. He looked at me and now I realized I was laying in his arms. On his lap. It was a strange feeling. He cleared his throat as he had realized it as well.

I stood up, out of his grip and wrapped my arms around myself. I looked around. Everyone was freezing. Two clones laid under a cloth. I looked over to Rex who nodded, saying they're dead.

I swallowed. Swallowing hurt so much, even more than breathing this cold air. I saw over to R2. - 17°C. Great.

„We are going to die here."

I looked over to Ferus, who sat still on the ground with his back on the wall. His eyes met mine. I felt uneasy as he looked me directly in the eyes.

„There is still hope that they'll find ous. I'm sure they will."  
„I wished I could be that sure."  
„You are out the first time. Just see it as lesson."  
„To die?"  
„No, of course not. The Hope that there is always another way."

He signed. I couldn't feel my feet or my hands. I walked around and tried to warm up myself with robbing my hands on my arms. Ferus view laid on me by every step. I have to break this silence.

„How long has it been since we have contacted the temple?"  
"Four Hours."  
"What?"

I coughed as I sniffed the cold air. Ferus stood up and laid one of his hands on the free part of my back. He used the force to help me to stop coughing. It worked.

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."

He smiled short. The first time ever I saw this boy smiling – not because of a joke he had made. I smiled as well and tried to hide that my Lekkus became darker as I relized his hand still laid on my back. He took it immediatly off.

There was a burn mark where his hand had laid. A warm burn mark. It warmed me up for a few mintues, before it became colder than before. We sat down again. This time I took my own cloth and laid it over my shoulders and knelt down.

Ferus sat beside me and looked over to Rex. A very cold wind through on my back and hit directly the place where my heart was. I couldn't move anymore. All I remembered is that I fall slightly to my side and my eyes closed.

**Ferus's POV**

My heart almost stopped as I saw her falling over to me. I catched her and hold her in my arms in my lap. Her eyes closed her breathing irregular. I had no idea what to do as she laid like this in my arms.

I shake her to try to get her awake. It didn't work. Than finally she started coughing. I calmed her down again and looked in her eyes. I didn't thought about what I did, but I laid my hand on her cheek.

She was so cold. She won't get alive out of this, if nobody comes in the next 30 mintues. I graped her cloth and laid it over her again. I used mine as well and laid it over my shoulders and around her. I felt her trembering in my arms.

Yet, I realized how much I cared about her. In the past we hadn't been 'so good' friends. We had arguing all the time. I have to admit. She had been often right, even if her way to do what needs to be done is ... dangerous.

I saw that she couldn't hold her eyes open anymore. I signed and tried to get her on other thoughts.  
I looked at the roof and signed again.

"Remember our first met? As we had that challenge in the training room?"

I smiled short, but it ended as I looked at her face. Her yes closed. Her skin pale like the snow and ice around me. I was slightly send into panic and hold her immediatly closer to me. Trying to keep her warm.

I looked over to the clones. One more dead. Rex was trembering as well, but he had thicker uniform as the others. He will still be alive when we all – No. Ahsoka said there is hope. As long as we believe her master will come in time, there is hope.

I felt my eyes falling down. My breathing hurt, and I couldn't move anymore. I looked down at Ahsoka in my arms. I had been surprised as she had laid down in my arms. I signed before my eyes closed and everything became black.

**Anakin's POV**

I threw the freezing door aside. The council hadn't speed up. I just hope they're okay. That ahsoka is okay. I felt immediatly cold air, which threw in my face. It was colder inside as outside. I saw the broken window.

Snow laid everywhere. I saw three clones under cloths. Rex sat beside them. Unconscious. I looked over to a person who hold another one in his arms. Ferus was the person. He hold Ahsoka in his arms.

What?!

I immediatly ran over to them, and took Ahsoka out of his grip. She was so cold. I felt her heartbeat. It was weak, but it was still there. I signed as I felt it.

„Let's bring them home."  
„Yes, sir."


	6. When I look at you

**Ahsoka's POV**

My eyes flattered, until they finally opened.I closed them then as I looked directly in a white light. I opended them just a little bit, but I just could see the white light.

This must be bad joke. The light suddenly got out and everything was black. I closed my eyes again wishing when I open them again everything will be normal.

I took a deep breath and opened them. The room was still dark, but I could see that I was in a medical-bay. A chair stood beside my bed and someone sat in it. I didn't even need to guess who it was, it was of course my master.

It seemed like he had fallen asleep. I looked out of the window. It was night on Coruscant. So we're back. We. Ferus. I turned my head to the other side and saw another bed. He laid there, still sleeping. I hope he's okay.

The pictures came back, where he had hold me in his arms. I shook my head and closed my eyes again. I shot them open as I heard something. I sighed in relief as I saw that Anakin has just move a little bit. Why am I so jumpy?

I sighed and turned to Anakin to lay on my side. The lights from the speeders aren't the best way to fall asleep again, aren't they? I looked at him. Why is he actually here? Okay he is overprotectiv, but the Temple is the savest place, isn't it?

I could good imagine what he and Obi-Wan had talked about. Obi-Wan would definatly not understand why he sit here, okay I actually don't understand it as well. He should better sleep in his bed as on the chair.

I looked at the clock. 3am. Great. So I have 3 hours left to sleep. The Tempel is always awaken at 6am. Too early for me, but when the council said it. Even for Anaki was it to early. He had always blue circles under his eyes.

But I am sure it is not only the short time to sleep that let him look like this. I know when he had nightmares, even if he didn't tell me. Whatever. I should use the three hours left to sleep, even if I'm sure I won't fall alseep.

-

And I hadn't fall sleep. I had often turned to the other side, but after two hours my eyes became very heavy and I guess I sleep for maybe a half hour. As I opened my eyes, I laid with my face to Anakin and my hand laid on his, which had restet on the bed.

He was still sleeping. I heard Ferus turning around – to my side. He looked very tired, maybe he hadn't sleep so good. I laid my hand back under my head and looked over to him.

"You're okay?"

It was hard for me to understand him when he whispered, but he had seen that Anakin was still sleeping. I coughed as I tried to speak. I sighed as I know what was up. We both had a pneumonia.

"I guess, and you?"  
"Better."

He smiled a little bit. I sat slightly up and quietly, but it didn't help. My master waked up, slowly but he did. I laid down again. I had honestly no patience to hear a telling-off from him.

"Hey, Snips."

He yawed and I smiled 'cause. He really looked tired. He asked about how I feel and the normal stuff, you know. It annoyed me a little bit, but I didn't showed it. I turned to Ferus as my master had left the room.

"How long do we have to stay here?"  
"Two weeks."  
"Great …"

This will _definatly_ be the most boring time in my life. Okay it could be worse. Fortunatly Ferus and I had forget the past and our disputes. He wasn't so unnice at all. Even if I hate to admit. He was really handsome.

Handsome. Terry had often used the word to discripe him. She had a crush on him and giggled everytime she talk about him. Often by the word _handsome_. Well I guess I can undestand her.  
What am I talking about?! Attachments are forbidden. I often had told Terry that.

I heard that a song was played in the radio. I listened to it, and I liked it. That happens not often. I actually don't listen to the radio. They often only talk about the war and I just can't hear it anymore.  
The song was perfect for the situation, what confused me a little bit but I closed my eyes and listened., falling sleep by the last words.

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long_

'Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy…

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I…  
I look at you

When I look at you I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone.

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I…  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I…  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover me, all I need every  
Breath that I breathe don't you know  
You're beautiful…

Yeah yeah yeah

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I…  
I look at you

And you appear Just like a dream  
To me … 


End file.
